luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Head Zombie's Sea Shredder
Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Head Zombie's Sea Shredder is the eighth episode of the second season and the twenty-eighth episode overall of Plants vs. Zombies Plush. It aired on April 3, 2016. Synopsis When the zombies are too tired to fight, Dr. Zomboss sends Head Zombie in once again, but this time, with a massive ship, with a cannon that fires little zombies! Plot Zombie was singing for a while, but he doesn't know how to spell to the words of the song, Lobber tells him to force those words into it he has to send it off. Buckethead Mummy tries and reveals he hates Lobber, so he hits Lobber as he tells him as an excellent feeling. Duckweed then tells everyone that he is home, much to everyone's annoyance. As a result, Zombotany 1 pushes Duckweed off the bush where Snorkel had to save Duckweed. Snorkel then tries to save Duckweed. The latter then gets upset about his skirt being broken, while Zomboss tells the zombies to get the brains. Even though most people are tired, Zomboss chose Head Zombie to be in Sea Shredder with the EEEs. Head Zombie accepts the deal (even though the former doesn't like the submarine) and then Zomboss tells everyone that Head Zombie will fight in a giant battle ship. Everyone except Ed accepts the deal (Ed's still upset about his pig). Meanwhile, Imitater is introducing his history and function to the rest of the plants, enciting reactions from them. However, Head Zombie mockingly asks the plants about his new machines, enticing Peashooter to announce the arrival of the Zombies and the battle to begin. Newspaper is explained to have more threat packed into him. Duckweed and Lobber end up getting exploded by Potato Mine, eliminating themselves from the battle. Peashooter reveals he can attack in the water as well (dubbing himself as Sea Pea of SP38). Paco ruins Coney's surfing, causing the comic relief to wipe out. Newspaper takes out several plants with his specialized abilities before being taken down by Mr. Coconut. Head Zombie begins to pride the qualities of the Sea Shredder. However, as he is gloating, Squash reduces the ship to half health. The purple zombie, not wanting to let damage slow him, fires his midget cannon, sending two EEE’s towards the defenses. Chomper, using his burrowing abilities, surprises and eliminates the EEE’s from battle. Sunny utilizes her sun to defeat Wilhelm, while Head Zombie sends Lily Pad flying with his cannon. Chomper and Laser Bean relocate, while Ducktube shows up near Head Zombie, causing the duck-themed zombie to get attacked. Not to mention falling in the water in the process. Bolbi eliminates Iceberg Lettuce, but gets turned into zombie food for Chomper in the process. Mr. Cocunut fires a couple cannonballs. Peashooter attempts to attack the Sea Shredder, only to get knocked back by Wall-nut (who was used by Head Zombie). The purple zombie ejects himself from the chair to get the brains, leaving the EEE's in charge. The EEE's end up falling from the boat due to their incompetency. Head Zombie, seeing the mess they made, ignores that and goes for the brains. Laser Bean comments that he can't stop the former since he's not in sight. The episode ends with Zomboss congratulating Head Zombie, to which the latter notes that it only took 28 episodes to get the brains, but he finally succeeded. Transcript Head Zombie's Sea Shredder/Transcript Characters Plants * Peashooter * Imitater (debut) * Gold Magnet * Cattail * Laser Bean * Iceberg Lettuce * Lily Pad * Chomper * Mr. Coconut * Sunny * Snow Pea * Paco * Wall-nut Zombies * Dr. Zomboss * Head Zombie * EEE's * Zombie * Lobber * Buckethead Mummy * Duckweed * Snorkeler * Pirate Zombie * Zombotany 1 * Hambone * Steven * Wilhelm * Bolbi * Newspaper Zombie * Coney * Ed Trivia * This episode marks the debut of one of Duckweed's most infamous catchphrases. * Newspaper poses as a much more significant threat here (although the Sea Shredder obviously was the biggest one by far). This is a nod to the comparison of PVZ 2 and PVZ. * This episode marks another one of the plants’ defeats. The first time was in Snorkler and Ra Zombie. * This is the second episode where Head Zombie is the Boss. The first was Head Zombie's New Machine. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Episodes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Zombie Victories Category:Videos Category:Content from LuigiFan00001